


Be Good

by Fandastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good

The Survey Corps was sent on a very sudden mission to reclaim a string of mountain villages, that had been long abandoned, very close to the wall, having them would provide a strategical advantage to the inside and they were meant to come in quickly and take the villages without much resistance as the Titans seemed to prefer the flatland over the chilly mountainscape. Things did not go as planned, their forces were meant to go in in a line, people at the front would go to the farthest village and the end of the forces would take the closest, Levi was at the vanguard and where everything seemed to be going smooth the whole squad was amused by titans that followed from the plains. The sudden attack had caused Eren to transform, but even with his help, they were forced to retreat, Eren had barely been able to be retrieved from the corpse of his titan form. 

In the infirmary, Eren did not fare well, his wounds were not healing, he had burns from the titan flesh, broken bones and several lesions that were wrapped but still painful. Hanji stood in, making sure that Eren would survive and monitored his condition.  
The door to Eren's room opened and Levi limped in slowly, followed by Erwin.  
"Shitty brat" he hissed at the barely conscious Eren.  
"Take it easy, Levi... you shouldn't have come here.."  
"Psh.." Levi limped over to the bed "You shit head" he leaned over Eren glaring down "You really pissed the bed on this one.." Erwin put his hand on Hanji's shoulder and they left the two alone. As soon as the door was shut, Levi collapsed into the chair. Eren could hear the voice of Levi in his head, it was faint, but his words were clear, they seemed to rattle around in his brain, he knew that Levi was not happy in the slightest.  
Levi was panting a bit, exhaustion was going to consume him if he weren't careful. Levi watched Eren struggling to stay conscious as he struggled himself, he unclipped his belts, his gear already removed, but his uniform still intact, he pulled at the buckles, desperate for some freedom.  
"Eren" he hissed when his arms finally gave up half way done. "Shithead..." he said weaker "Don't you fucking die on me.." he closed his eyes for a bit.  
Eren could hear the livid tone that Levi was speaking in and he could sense the fear behind it. He groaned and wanted to laugh off the pain and tell him it was fine, except it wasn't. Eren squirmed a little, causing waves of hot pain to surge through his body. The pain made him whimper; He did not want Levi to see him acting to weak, so he bit his bottom lip to shut himself up.  
"Eren.. you.." Levi leaned forward, he was in rough shape, he held his ribs, the pain almost unbearable, he could still feel the teeth of the beast baring down on him tauntingly. "You better fucking transform. Right now.." Levi was building a small pool of blood beneath him, dripping off his hand and soaking most of his right side. Levi felt the need to close his eyes and surrender to the sleep that was tugging at his eyes lids. "Er-.." he closed his mouth, keeping his vomit in his stomach.  
Eren could only cringe at the thought, if he transformed indoors, he would destroy the building and hurt everyone inside, Levi included. "I can't.." he rasped gravely, his voice a decible from inaudible.  
Levi's eyes welled up when he heard the boy's death prattle. "Eren." he was almost whimpering "Please... f you don't, you'll.." Levi couldn't handle the thought, so he shut it down.  
"But.. H..heichou.." he mouthed quietly, he could end up hurting people and that was the last thing Eren wanted.  
Levi didn't even care anymore... if Eren wanted to die.. so be it. But at least Levi would be comfortable in his last moments. With great effort, Levi pulled himself to a wobbly standing position and shifted around the bed slowly, he sat down and pulled himself up onto the bed with Eren, his mostly crushed right half beneath him. Curled under Eren's arm he closed his eyes, his hand resting lightly on Eren's chest. He felt so small this way, a feeling that he normally hated, but felt comfortable with at this moment. The tears that had been building in Levi's eyes, slipped down, over his nose, across his temple, dripping onto Eren's collarbone. Eren could feel the older man shaking, the hot drops making him wonder 'Why? Why are you crying Heichou?' his mind was hazy. "Heichou.." he said softly turning his foggy eyes on Levi, seeing his shirt covered in blood he muttered "You'll stain your shirt..."  
Levi didn't respond at first, his fingers tightened on Eren's shirt, not that it was very tight at all, and he trembled when he managed to whisper "You're all that's left... the titans... they'll take everyone.. they'l take your friends.. your family... they've taken me.. but they can't take you, Eren.. You.. have to transform.."he was begging by the end, his whisper choked with emotion.  
Eren hated to hear Levi so destroyed "They won't take you Heichou.." he said shakily "I'll transform.. for you.." he struggled to sit up.  
"Then.." Levi barely managed to get the single word out, begging him to do it right then.  
Eren forced his eyes open, eyes blurred "Heichou... run" he whimpered as he pulled himself off of the bed as much as he could. But Levi could not, his flesh refused command of his bones, and he lay limp.  
This had been the plan from the moment Levi had found out that Eren was on his death bed. Levi would go to Eren and make him transform, as all the other squad members had evacuated and left them alone. Levi's eyes were closed and his head spinning, he didn't know how long he could stay conscious. Eren pulled himself away from the bed, he wanted to be away from Levi... he couldn't bare to hurt his Heichou. "I promise I won't hurt you" Eren's body screamed in agony as he took a few paces away, and just before he bit hard into his thumb he said "don't you... die.. heichou."  
Levi closed his eyes, knowing that when Eren transformed he would likely die. He felt the ground shake as lightening struck and signalling Eren's transformation, he felt something hard and soft grip him, tight but not suffocating and he wondered if it was the cruel hand of fate draggin him to hell. But a loud roar shook the world as Eren stood up to his full height the building rubble beneath him.  
Eren opened his hand carefully, peering inside, checking if his lance corporal had made it out safely. Eren's hand was bloodied in the places where Levi had been bleeding int he first place, he was breathing but barely, he opened his eyes to meet Eren's much larger ones and with a last show of strength he reached up towards the beast and held it there, quivering. Eren could see the extend of the damage, his right arm looked useless, blood soaked and the right half of his ribcage looked slightly compressed, bloodied as well, the white bone of a rib pressed through on one part, a titan had been slowly chewing on him. Only the boom of Eren's transformation had distracted the beast from killing him.  
Heichou? Eren asked himself in a slight daze, was his mashed up figure, really his Heichou? He seemed so fragile and weak. A loud angry whimper escaped his lips and he lifted Levi, so his nose pressed against the tiny man's hand. He closed his eyes as if a dog content with being patted. He could hear the others swinging in, coming to take Levi away.  
Levi felt the gush of air over him, like a soothing wave of warm water, it was to late for Levi to fight anymore, he had tears on his face, his eyes barely fluttering open as he forced himself to say "Be good for me... Eren.." his hand dropped away just as Hanji and Erwin swung up and into Eren's hands, Erwin lifted Levi's unconscious body. Eren could hear Levi's heart pumping come down from fast to terribly slow. The words of his superiors lost on his ears as he watched Erwin tuck Levi into his arms careful for the trip down. Eren could only beg for Levi to live in his mind. Erwin swung off of him now and Eren watched, But Eren felt Levi's heart stop just as Levi moved out or Eren's range of hearing. Everything was suddenly painful and he was roaring, Hanji forced to flee from Erens side, he screamed over and over until he was exhausted and the titan dropped to it's knees, falling onto it's stomach and disintegrating around Eren. Everything was black.


End file.
